


heat

by pan_dora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, EMT Brett Talbot, Fainting, Getting Together, Jealous Theo Raeken, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstanding, Steo, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: Theo chuckles. “Fine,” he says propping his chin on one hand. “Maybe I just need someone who prays that we don’t need to be towed. You’re the perfect person for that seeing that your jeep runs on duct tape and sheer force of will.” Theo winks at him, and his lips shift into an almost soft smile. But that lasts about a second. With a precariously wide smirk, Theo nudges Stiles’ knee again. “I’d recommend doing that standing upright tho. The ground is pretty hot.”“There’s only one thing I go on my knees for. Praying certainly isn’t it.” Although Theo isn’t totally wrong about the whole duct tape and sheer-Wait.Oh god.





	heat

“You’re not going to drive to LA in your jeep,” Stiles mocks slamming the passenger’s door shut with a bang. “You’ll end up stranded somewhere in the middle of nowhere.”

The sun is trying its best to melt the very asphalt underneath his feet. Even for Californian weather, that’s exceptional for half-past eight in the morning. That doesn’t bode well for the rest of the day. Their saving grace is the air conditioning of Theo’s truck. Which really is the biggest bonus this car has. They could’ve survived in Roscoe as well, but air-con is probably preferable seeing that he’s been a bit lightheaded ever since he's woken up today. So, Stiles didn’t have the strength to deal with one of Theo's- he doesn’t even know what to call it. He got all protective and worried and annoying. The only way to shut him up was to agree that Theo would drive him to LA. Stiles doesn’t even understand why he cares so much. They barely talk on a daily basis – which has everything to do with Theo being a dick and nothing with how attractive the guy has become now that Stiles doesn’t have to worry about finding one of his friends impaled on his claws.

Also, Lydia.

Theo shoots him a look. “You really think your tin box would’ve gotten this far?”

With narrowed eyes, Stiles slams his hand onto the hood of Theo’s truck. The metal is hot underneath his palm, so he jabs a finger towards the other’s face instead. “One more word against Roscoe, and I will poison your Purina.”

Rolling his eyes, Theo slaps his hand away. “Dog food jokes, really?” He drawls opening the hood of his truck. “I expected better from you.”

Stiles barely suppresses the urge to stick out his tongue. That won’t get him anything but embarrassment, and the last thing he needs is being embarrassed in this heat. He’s seconds away from turning into a puddle as it is. “Get your car back on the street,” Stiles says folding his arms over his chest. Lydia’s going to castrate them if they don’t pick her up in time. Which is understandable seeing that she will have travelled eleven hours at that point. To be honest, Stiles would’ve rented a hotel and drove back the next day – but Lydia is dead-set on coming home immediately. No sane person wants to come home to Beacon Hills straight away.

Unless they have someone, they miss desperately.

Stiles curls his lips into a bitter line.

“Then how about you shut up and let me handle it?”

“You wanted to drive me, don’t be a bitch now.” Stiles turns on his heels and stalks back to the passenger’s seat. He presses a hand against the side of the car when the dizziness returns without warning and takes a deep breath. _Okay, focus, back to the main topic._ It’s obvious why Theo insisted on coming with him, and Lydia wants to come back immediately. Maybe Stiles isn’t the most experienced in the whole love and relationship game, but he’s neither blind nor stupid. Theo and Lydia have been hanging out an awful lot before she’d gone to London. Whenever Stiles joined them, they suddenly stopped talking. _Not suspicious at all._ He scoffs. Lydia brought up Theo in conversations more than usual, and Theo being all nice and helpful? They obviously want his blessing.

It’s just his luck that his crush is interested in somebody else. 

Story of his life.

Stiles just wishes they’d be open about it.

Scowling, he props his feet onto the driver's seat and sinks back against the passenger’s door after he opened every window possible since the air conditioning isn’t exactly working right now. Faintly, he hears Theo muttering something but most of his words are swallowed by the rest of traffic; cars moving like snails creeping forwards centimetre by centimetre with windows down, with air con, with music blaring or laughter. They’re all staring. Stiles can feel their judgments like little needles scratching all over his skin. _Assholes_. They’re probably having the time of their lives. He hates each and everyone with every fibre of his body. Good for them and their moving cars. Good for them and their fulfilled love lives. Good for-

“Okay, you need to stop.” Theo appears at the window opposite him and leans into the car. His shirt clings even more to his shoulders and chest than it did before, and he tugs at it mindlessly.

Stiles scowls. “Stop what?”

“Your moping.” Theo reaches for the bottle of water between Stiles’ feet and quirks his brows. “I didn’t do this on purpose. I was really just trying to help.”

The question almost slips past his lips. _Like_ _you were trying to help Lydia_? But Theo would deny anything anyway, and the last thing he wants is to drive six hours with a moody couple in the car while being lightheaded. He can handle not talking to Theo but the same doesn’t go for Lydia. He'd rather cut off his tongue than punish her with silence.

“ _Stiles_.” Theo flings some water at him.

It splashes right into his face. Although the coolness is a relief, Stiles doesn’t have any intention to show that. “Dude,” he snaps instead, wiping the water from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Done moping?” Theo smirks, eyes glinting with mischief. He’s obnoxiously handsome. Painfully so. Part of him just wants to yank Theo through the open window and kiss him. A small part. Tiny. Irrational. It’s not like him to go after people in a relationship – or who are interested in somebody else. He’s especially not going after people Lydia is obviously into; and she doesn’t know. He’s never told her. Maybe he should’ve. He wouldn’t be in this position right now. It’s the basis of their friendship. It’s probably the basis of every friendship.

But Stiles kept his mouth shut, so that’s on him.

Theo’s face falls, and he lifts his snapback to run his fingers through his hair. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“I can smell that you’re lying.”

Stiles huffs out a breath, wondering how his supernatural senses pick up anything but sweat. “Shouldn’t you try to get your car back in working order?”

“Yeah, but I need your help for that.” Theo slaps his knee playfully, ignoring Stiles scowl, and pushes away from the car without waiting for a response. He probably expects that everyone dances to his tune. So, he expects that Stiles gets out of the car.

It’s not that easy, now that he’s sitting Stiles really needs a very good reason to get back on his wobbly feet. “What do you need me for?” Stiles asks raising his brows when Theo leans back into the car. “You don’t even let me drive your stupid truck.” Which is a farce, by the way. Stiles might speed but compared to Theo he definitively is the reasonable driver.

Theo shrugs. “Moral support, something pretty to look at while my car drives me insane-" what? _What?_ Stiles is sure his heart skips several beats because it’s just as shocked as he is. Theo keeps talking like he hasn’t noticed anything which he definitively has – _fuck_. “Or you can show off your impressive dancing skills.” _What_? It would be really helpful if the guy stopped throwing these things around like candy. Because Stiles can’t fucking handle it; and how does Theo even know about the dancing part? Okay, well, Lydia must’ve told him. Obviously. _Duh_. 

Huffing out a breath, Stiles brings his foot up as if to kick Theo in the face. But even if he’d actually tried to break his nose, he wouldn’t have had a chance. Theo grabbed his ankle and pushed his leg back down before Stiles even manages to move it towards him. “Shut up.”

Theo chuckles. “Fine,” he says propping his chin on one hand. “Maybe I just need someone who prays that we don’t need to be towed. You’re the perfect person for that seeing that your jeep runs on duct tape and sheer force of will.” Theo winks at him, and his lips shift into an almost soft smile. But that lasts about a second. With a precariously wide smirk, Theo nudges Stiles’ knee again. “I’d recommend doing that standing upright tho. The ground is pretty hot.”

“There’s only one thing I go on my knees for. Praying certainly isn’t it.” Although Theo isn’t totally wrong about the whole duct tape and sheer-

Wait.

 _Oh god_.

“I _did not_ mean-“ But Theo only laughs, and Stiles wishes the ground would open up beneath him. His brain-to-mouth filter doesn’t function properly on a normal day; what did he expect would happen when his brain is fried by not only heat but also an extremely hot guy? Of course, he’d say shit like that. For heaven’s sake, can’t he act like a normal human being for once? He’d really appreciate it. Just _once_.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Theo says pushing away from the car again. “You comin’?”

The heat creeping up Stiles’ cheeks certainly has nothing to do with the sun trying to set the world aflame. But Theo also manages to stop him from hiding out in the car. It would feel like defeat, and he wasn’t defeated. Embarrassed? Yeah. Doesn’t mean he’s going to allow himself to suffer from it – or give Theo anything more to smirk about. _Asshole_.

Stiles fumbles with the door handle and struggles to get his legs back to him and then out of the truck. The second he steps out of the shadows most of the car parks in, he’s reminded that he should move to Canada or the Antarctic. Anywhere that’s a lot cooler than fucking California. It would definitively force Theo to wear clothes that hopefully hide his shoulders and arms and chest and _everything_. Hot people are a nuisance; even more, if they’re supernatural because then they notice if you’re bothered by them.

Making sure to come across as annoyed as possible, Stiles stands next to Theo with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“You’re adorable when you’re pissed.”

Stiles swallows, which feels like the equivalent to pushing a tennis ball down a too tiny pipe. “The fuck is this?”

With an almost exasperated sigh, Theo props his forearms on the hood of his car and looks at him. “Normal people call it a compliment; I believe.” 

“How the _fuck_ does one respond to a compliment?” Especially one from a guy he’s secretly crushing on who’s possibly dating one of his best friends. “I never learned that. I never- god, why don’t they teach that in kindergarten?” Fantastic. Now he’s rambling. Like he needs rambling. And blushing. Why is he blushing again? There’s absolutely no reason to blush right now. Stiles juts his chin in the air and crosses his arms. “Stop that.” No matter how much he’d like to flirt with Theo or, at the very least, allow himself to be flattered by his words, it’s not going to happen. He isn’t going to ruin a friendship over a guy; especially not a guy like Theo. No fucking way.

“The compliments?”

“ _Yes_.”

Theo draws his eyebrows together. For a few seconds, he looks utterly confused staring at Stiles like he doesn’t believe what he’s being told. Then, with his lips curled into a tight, almost bitter smile, he shifts his attention back to the open hood. “I can compliment whoever I want, whenever I want.” His tone is exceptionally similar to the one his dad uses when he intends to drop a topic for good. It doesn’t work with Stiles. It never does – and Theo should know better by now.

But before Stiles manages to answer someone whistles. Furrowing his brows, Stiles looks up and towards the still packed street. An EMT is leaning out of the window of a silver car. “Is everything all right?”

Stiles glances at the cars creeping by – a group of girls in a convertible shamelessly stare at Theo, an old lady shakes her head – and tugs nervously at the t-shirt sticking to his skin. He really doesn’t need more attention than he already has. Ninety percent of the people probably take one look at them and consider them absolute idiots; boys who drove to fast, who had no clue what they were doing, some most likely thought they’re coming from a party. An EMT would only give room for more speculation.

“All good,” Stiles calls back waving him off.

The EMT gives a thumbs-up and leans back into the car to quickly converse with his partner.

Theo sneers, “maybe he can check what’s wrong in your head."

“Because I don’t want to receive compliments from you?”

“What did I-“

“Get the _car back on the street,_ Raeken.”

A door slams and the EMT casually slips between two cars on the right line. The guy looks as if he’s not a day older than sixteen even though he has to be at the very least eighteen to become an EMT – and Stiles probably shouldn’t judge too hard seeing he barely looks his age. Most people still considered him a High School student although he’s starting his Junior at college next semester. Stiles glances at Theo bending over the engine, then back at the EMT strolling towards them, a gym back slung over his shoulder and a jerrycan with milky fluid. _Holy shit_. He’s hot – and that uniform definitively helps. It helps a lot. Stiles can’t believe it took Theo’s car breaking down to realise that men in uniform have a certain appeal. Maybe he’s not that opposed to drawing more attention as he first anticipated. The EMT towers over him, lopsided grin. His dishevelled dark blonde hair is pushed back by a bandana, and the short sleeves reveal not only perfectly sculped arms but also the tattoo of a snake on his right forearm as well as an eye with feathers on the back of his left wrist. It costs Stiles a lot of strength not to turn into a grinning mess.

“Problems with overheating, huh?” The EMT smirks and sets his gym bag down next to Theo’s truck. For a humiliatingly long time Stiles believes he’s not talking about the car at all, and nods – until he realises his mistake and stops, blushing again like a middle schooler. “Don’t worry, you’re not the first.” Hopefully, the EMT considers his warm cheeks as a sign of the high temperatures. Which wouldn’t be totally incorrect.

Theo hits Stiles with his elbow. A sharp pain jolts up his spine, and he rounds on him. “ _Ow_ ,” he says not particularly eloquently. “Watch where you go- _oh_.” _Holy shit_. His heart jumps into his throat when he sees Theo standing directly in front of him with nothing but his sweatpants; his black tee hangs on the hood moving only because of the whisper of the warm breeze. Stiles swallows; his throat a perfect imitation of sandpaper. _Look away, Stilinski. Focus on the EMT._ Turning away is so hard, but he manages – and is confronted with a cocky grin that matches Theo’s in every way.

This is too much for him in these temperatures.

“You want me to work on it or not?” Theo shoots back, his tone much more aggressive than it has been before; and it’s not like he couldn’t have said something. Stiles has two perfectly working legs – well, more or less at least – he could’ve totally moved out of the way.

The EMT raises the jerrycan he’s carrying. “This should do the trick. Should get you to the next garage at least.”

Stiles’ heart sinks. _No,_ they need a working car, not just a garage.

Theo, however, props himself up on his car. “I think you should keep your focus on helping humans.” That’s the worst phrasing the guy could’ve chosen. _Humans_. Nobody says that. Well, nobody aside from someone who’s clearly not human. It’s a miracle supernatural creatures haven’t outed themselves yet. They’re so obviously different in some of their mannerisms – but maybe Stiles only notices because he knows exactly what he has to look out for.

If the EMT finds anything odd about it, he doesn’t mention anything. “I think you should focus your attention on the light pink liquid on the asphalt,” he shoots back mostly unbothered by the venom in Theo’s tone. “That’s the engine’s radiator being leaky.” A smirk curls around his lips and his eyes narrow ever so slightly. _Fuck_. It’s too warm for this many hot people.

“Yo, Brett!” The silver car has rolled up next to them and his partner leans towards the open window. “You want me to wait or something?” The guy seems to be in his early thirties. A tattoo sneaks up his neck, but Stiles can’t make it out properly. He grins as well, shows of perfect white teeth.

Brett shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

His partner points forward. “So helpful even after your shift has ended." He chuckles, not even bothering to hide that he’s amused as hell by something. “I’m at the next rest stop. Coffee break. Just in case.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Brett turns back to Stiles gesturing at the jerrycan in his hand. “Maybe you can convince your boyfriend to be sensible.” The smirk remains a prominent feature on his overall very amused expression.

Stiles wonders if that has something to do with Theo, and it takes him a couple seconds until his brain had caught up with his words. “Oh, uh-“ he chances a quick glance in Theo’s direction, who stares at the little container next to the engine. His knuckles have turned white. Hopefully, he’s not going to dent the fucking car. That’s the last thing they need – and why the hell is he even so angry? Just because Stiles told him to stop with the compliments? Clearing his throat, he turns back to Brett. “He’s not my boyfriend.” Stiles almost adds, ‘ _he isn’t even a friend’_ but he knows better than to overdo it.

Brett’s expression is unchanging, almost like he expected that answer. “Well, in that case- just to clear up any confusion I got out of the car because I think you’re ho-“

“We’ll have to pick up a friend in LA,” Theo interrupts Brett curtly, and Stiles wants to break his nose. _What the fuck_? Just because he isn’t allowed to butter him up doesn’t mean other people are prohibited from it as well – and Lydia would totally not be angry if she heard their car broke down and Stiles just so happened to hook up with a hot EMT. She would probably book a hotel ASAP if Stiles texted her now – and demand to tell her _everything_.

Supportive friends and all that jazz. He should also probably call Natalie in case it’s true that they won’t be able to continue, so she can find someone else to pick Lydia up.

“Bro, you won’t be able to drive that car even close to LA,” Brett tells him and drops the jerrycan with what’s presumably coolant.

“I’m not your _bro_ ,” Theo says, his voice almost resembling a low growl. This guy has a severe problem with other people offering their help. It’s not that big of a deal. All he needs to do is calm the _fuck_ down. His worth isn’t going to go down just because he accepts the help they clearly need. All he has to do is put that goddamn coolant to good use and they could drive to the next gas station. If there’s a garage as well, maybe everything can get sorted out quickly. Instead, he’s making a fuss and with that everything so much more complicated.

“Listen, I had the same problem at the beginning of this heat wave,” Brett continues casually leaning against the driver's door. “I bet it’s either a fuse or a leak. You won’t get that sorted out without bringing your car to a garage.” His calmness feels so strange to Stiles. Everyone loses their temper far too quickly around Theo; considering everything that happened between them, it’s quite understandable. Still, seeing Brett this zen facing Theo’s unreasonable aggressive behaviour is like watching a miracle unfolding right in front of him.

Theo scoffs. “So, you’re a mechanic and an EMT? How _convenient_.”

Stiles rolls his eyes heavenward.

“You want me to prove it to you? _Fine_.” Brett grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks it over his head, completely disregarding everybody staring at him from their cars. Fuck’s sake. This is turning into the most absurd porno Stiles has ever seen – and he has not a single clue how to feel about that. Not that he minds. Both have great bodies, muscles to admire and envy. The lack of shirt also gives an unobstructed view of two more tattoos; the word Gemini on Brett’s right side as well as three roses surrounded by feathers on the same side of his chest.

 _Huh_.

He never suspected that tattoos could actually look good. Well, he doesn’t have many references. Granted, Derek’s tattoo is great. Scott’s tattoo isn’t exactly eye-candy, and while Liam and Theo both contemplated the idea of tattoos neither has gone through with it. Maybe Theo should. If they’re done well, they could totally be an amazing addition to his body- _stop thinking about him_. Stiles shakes his head to get his mind on track and watches Brett walk past him.

Theo is everything but happy about the help. “Do not touch my car.”

“Fucking-“

“Theo, please.” Stiles tugs at his shirt again, relishing in the momentarily if only tiny relief it gives him from the heat. “Just let him check. If we know what’s up, I’ll call Natalie in case someone else has to pick Lydia up from the airport.”

But, of fucking course, Theo remains stubborn. “Then I’ll put some coolant in, and we’ll drive to the next rest stop.”

“Why-“ Stiles doesn’t even try to resist the urge to throw his hands in the air. “Stop being so _complicated_.”

“My car, my rules.” Theo snaps whipping his head around to glare at him. “Simple as that.”

“Fine. _Fine_.” Stiles spins around but the world seems to be slower than him. It’s odd. Everything shifts into place a second after he stops moving, and he makes a small step to the side. “You do you, I’ll walk to the next rest stop.” He blinks, shakes his head to try and get rid of the feeling.

“In this heat?”

It is hot. So hot. Really fucking hot.

“Yes, I’d rather walk in this heat than watch you make an idiot out of yourself any longer.” Without any hesitation, Stiles continues down the hard shoulder. It’s just _too_ much. First Theo basically pushed himself onto him, offered his help like crazy, then he was pissed when he had to get up early, then he almost flirted – no, complimented him and now he gets butthurt over a random EMT who’s nice to Stiles and refuses any kind of help. He’s so not going to wait there and witness that any further.

Fucking _prick_.

“Wait, _Stiles_ ,” Theo calls after him.

He stops like the idiot he is. “ _What_?”

“I’m sorry, okay?”

His rational part wants him to keep walking, but Stiles has always been a gut person. His instincts are what he trusts, so he trudges back making sure to shows exactly how pissed he is. He knows he should’ve just continued going. He’s aware of that. It’s stupid that he keeps coming back, but Theo doesn’t leave him alone either. This cursed chimera sticks around, sits next to him in class – like he wants to prove someone something, like he wants to get on his good side to have him in their corner when Lydia and he make their relationship public. ‘ _I don’t want to be with the bad guy’_ his ass.

When he comes to a stop, Stiles crosses his arms. “I’m keeping my shirt on.”

“Shame,” Brett says smirking.

“ _Back off_.”

Stiles throws his hands in the air. “What is your _problem_ , Raeken?” This is it. He’s so done. That’s a hot guy who just so happens to be interested, and Theo throws a hissy fit. Is that going to happen all the time now? Is that a thing? Because it _sucks._ He doesn’t need anybody’s permission or be protected from potential fuckboys. Theo knows what he survived; does he really think he can’t handle-

“Because I have feelings for you.”

Someone coos and, right _, fuck_ , Stiles is suddenly hyper-aware of the traffic jam who has come to a complete standstill and the people probably have nothing better to do with their time than watch strangers have an argument. And hence the traffic is _right fucking there_ – he can feel their eyes on him as they wait for a response like he’s stuck in a soap opera, he gets all panicky. “Really? Why?” There’s Lydia. He has Lydia. He hooks up with Lydia. This can’t be- how can he _choose_ him over her? How- “the fuck is wrong with you?”

Theo blinks.

Brett barks out a laugh and leans against the hood of the car, arms folded over his chest.

Stiles shoots him a look. His cheeks flush when he winks at him. This is not helping either. This is just making him more nervous, confused- _irritated_. He can’t handle this. Not in this heat. He doesn’t need to sweat more than he’s already doing in the first place – and he’s sweating _a lot_.

Theo steps forwards. “Stiles- I-“ He glances over his shoulder at Brett, who doesn’t do much more but quirking his brows looking like he wants to say _‘take your shot or I will’_. His shoulders go rigid. They rise and fall with a deep breath before he turns around and faces him again. “I’ll just- say it. I’m not going to let this fuckboy rain on my parade.”

“Hey, _woah_. He said he’s single-“

“Well, he’s an idiot,” Theo snaps.

Someone laughs, and Stiles directs his glare from Theo towards the man in a jeep. It’s hard to tell if he’s laughed because of something the woman next to him said or because of Theo’s attempts at confessing his feelings – _god_ , what? – is the worst confession this side of the universe. If Stiles weren’t directly involved in the whole dilemma, he’d probably find it hilarious as well. But as it is, he prefers if they could discuss this somewhere in private. Theo, however, much like Stiles himself, never backs down once he’s made a decision – and he suddenly hates this character trait like nothing else in the whole wide world. “Theo, please-“ They shouldn’t talk about this in the middle of nowhere with an audience. They should talk about this at home – and maybe with him sitting down. This heat- the floor sways precariously beneath him.

“No, no. Just let me say it.” The voice is fuzzy, and Stiles has a hard time hearing what Theo is saying in the first place. It’s more guesswork than anything – but he continues speaking. Stiles has no clue what he’s saying. He knows he should hear him perfectly fine. He should probably see him perfectly fine as well. His vision goes fuzzy and dark; narrows to a pinprick until all he can see is the distorted image of Theo.

 _Fuck_.

He shouldn’t have ignored his light-headedness.

He shouldn’t have- “I need to,” he mutters, and it feels like talking around a sponge, “sit. Down.”

Brett’s training kicks in almost immediately. “Water, cloth.” An arm wraps around his waist, and Stiles is pulled up higher although he can’t remember to have slumped in the first place. That’s never a particularly good sign. His legs not properly working doesn’t feel good either.

He’s inside the car all of the sudden. There’s cold air. He’s on his back, legs held up by Brett. Theo bends over him, dabbing something wet to his forehead, cheeks, throat. Their voices are a cacophony mixed with something else he can’t quite make out. Every single time he blinks, the scene shift. So, it’s probably a valid idea to just keep his eyes shut until this is over.

Stiles groans when his consciousness snaps back into place like a rubber band. He bolts upright trying to figure out what the hell is going on – where- what? _Who_?

“Hey.” An arm curls around his shoulders. Almost on autopilot, he holds onto it. “You’re ok.” _Theo_. Right. Car. Lydia. He fainted. Probably. There’s shit missing, that’s for sure. The last thing he remembers as fact is Theo trying to explain something to him. About his feelings.

 _Fuck_.

He did not only faint with an audience but also while everyone listened how Theo was trying to- to- Stiles’ heart forgets how to work for what feels like an eternity before it’s working double to make up for lost time. “You- you have feelings for me?”

The hood slams shut. Brett wipes his hands on his work pants, then the sweat of his forehead with his wrist. When he spots Stiles, he quirks his brows in an inquisitorial manner but doesn’t move towards the car.

With a small smirk, Stiles gives him the thumbs up. He still feels a bit light-headed, and he’s thirsty as hell but other than that, he’s feeling okay – a lot less nauseous than he expected to be if he’s perfectly honest. The last time he fainted, he thought he was about to throw about for at least an hour.

Theo’s arm shifts lower. “Yeah,” he says after a few seconds of silence.

Stiles cranes his neck and looks at the other boy, brows furrowed. “Why?” He’s hooking up with Lydia. “What’s wrong with you?” Seriously. Nobody in their right mind would choose Stiles over Lydia. She’s not only hotter than him, she’s also smarter and has a better fashion sense.

Theo blinks a couple of times. “You already asked me that.”

Did he? _Huh_. “It seemed worth repeating… I guess.” Stiles frowns and runs a hand over his face, feeling strangely fuzzy still. “I mean, you’re with Lydia.”

“I’m _what_?”

Is the guy fucking with him right now? “Yeah, I mean you being with her constantly and being so nice to me and then you’ve been pushy until I agreed that we’ll pick up Lydia together. You’re not even subtle. You’re-“

“I was hoping you’d fall in love with me.”

His words might as well be a bucket of ice-water; not because he’s cold – that’s seriously impossible in this heat – but because of the shock that came with it. Because _what_? Love? Theo wants him to fall in love _with him_? Is he still unconscious? Is it possible to dream after fainting? Lydia could probably tell him the answer to that. Lydia could tell him the solution to all of these things.

The passenger’s door opens without any warning. “Okay, the car is working again.” Despite the bandana, a few strands of hair stick to his forehead. Brett wipes them away without paying them any mind. “You-“ he juts a bottle of water in Stiles’ direction and doesn’t stop until he takes it- “drink. A lot. And eat something salty. Crackers. Pretzels. Whatever. Maybe get rid of the pants too.” He smirks when Stiles flushes again. Instead of saying something, he turns to Theo. “And you? Keep an eye on him. Make sure he drinks enough. And… please just fucking tell him. Listening to you is the cringiest shit I’ve ever heard.”

Stiles glances at Theo, who glares at Brett with pursed lips.

“Thanks,” he says pressing the cool bottle against his cheek.

Brett waves him off. “Don’t sweat it. See you around.” With another wink, he slams the door shut and strolls away. The guy isn’t really walking in this heat, is he?

“Werewolf,” Theo says in an even tone. “Don’t worry about him.”

Stiles rubs his temple, caps and uncaps the water bottle with a slight frown. Of course, he’s a werewolf. Beacon Hills is infested with these godforsaken creatures – and it’s just his luck that the hot guy hitting on him happens to be one. But maybe meeting him was a stroke of luck too. Seeing that his presence threatened Theo enough to finally speak up. “What do you want to tell me?” Because if he’s going to learn that they potentially wasted months during which they could’ve had sex every day at least _once_ , he’s going to lose his shit. Raising his brows expectantly, Stiles shuffles around on the backseat until he faces Theo. “So?”

“I suck at this.”

“Just spit it out.”

“Well, you ruined all of my plans because the second I saw you, I decided that I wanted to fuck you until you scream my name.” Theo taps his fingers against his thigh, but the tense expression morphs into something softer when he locks eyes with Stiles. “But then you convinced me that I’d rather date you, so that, I’m allowed to kiss you and be overprotective and bossy and can be rude to people like Brett who think they can flirt with you.”

Despite himself, a quiet laugh escapes Stiles’ lips. “So, you’ll basically be a terrible boyfriend.” The word _boyfriend_ alone makes him feel terribly giddy.

Theo’s smile loses a lot of its certainty. “Probably.”

“Well.” Stiles clears his throat, heart still pounding like he’s been running a marathon – but the grin tugs on his lips, and he can’t help it. Stiles can’t believe he wasted time. They really did waste fucking time; and he’s still doing it. He’s still- Stiles curls a hand around Theo’s nape without any question or hesitation and pulls him over. It takes the guy about two seconds to connect the dots; even less to press their mouths together in a kiss. Finally. _Finally_. This feels better than expected. Theo’s mouth on his, his tongue pushing past his lips, his skin underneath Stiles’ fingertips. He’s been craving this for months. He’s been craving this for so long kissing Theo seems to be the peak of everything that could possibly happen between them.

The position is terrible and awkward. Not enough space. Too many knees. Their legs bump at least three times, until Theo’s fed up with it. He curls one arm around his waist, places his hand at Stiles’ hip and simply hoists him onto his lap.

This is good.

It gets better when Theo shamelessly grabs his ass to pull him closer.

Stiles has never been so thankful for tinted windows. Best invention in the world. Fuck that. The whole universe. The people stuck in traffic jam have seen enough for one day. His life isn’t a soap opera even if it sometimes feels like a terribly written one. But he’s totally willing to forgive that if he gets to keep Theo in the end. They’ve had enough of drama. They’re the personification of enemies to lovers – it has to work. It has to- “Lydia,” he mutters against Theo’s lips suddenly realising why they’re here in the first place. “Lydia, we have to pick up-“

“No,” Theo cuts him off sounding just as breathless as himself – and, fuck, that makes his mind go places. “Her aunt- set-up.” Obviously, he doesn’t think about using complete sentences.

Stiles gets the gist of his, tho. “Assholes,” he states biting his bottom lip in retaliation. Grinning, he kisses Theo again cupping his jaw. He’s not really angry. It’s far more important to make up for a lot of lost opportunities. He can bitch when they’re back to driving, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, we like have a discord where we talk about Steo. If you wanna join us, you can do that [here!](https://discordapp.com/invite/uzYR5dG) (It's also the place where my real life car troubles are turned into a plot bunny. Fun times all around! ;])


End file.
